<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pocket Full of Mumbles by Westgate (Harkpad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942101">A Pocket Full of Mumbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate'>Westgate (Harkpad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proof [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason's day after getting rescued by Bruce Wayne. Dick is not giving up his role so easily and Jason definitely doesn't know what to do with himself in a fucking mansion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Tim Drake, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Proof [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pocket Full of Mumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Jason was on an IV. He couldn’t keep anything down and his fever spiked, sending Dick’s heartrate rabbiting in his chest. He sent Tim and Damian back out to the kitchen to do another puzzle as Bruce picked up his phone and called Dr. Leslie. Dick held Jason’s hand and brushed wet hair off of his pale, so pale, face. Bruises under his eyes stood out and made him look like one of the clowns at the circus who did his makeup wrong.</p><p>“104,” Bruce said sharply into the phone. “For about two hours.”</p><p>Dick leaned over Jason. “It’s gonna be okay, Jason,” Dick whispered.</p><p>Jason blinked, glassy-eyed, and nodded. “’s gonna get colder, Dickson,” Jason slurred. “’m really cold.” He shuddered visibly.</p><p>Dick pressed the blankets up to Jason’s chin. “I know, Jay.” He pulled another blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over Jason’s body. “We’re safe, though. We’re at Wayne Manor, remember?”</p><p>Jason rolled his head to see past Dick. “Is this the library?” he asked.</p><p>“All right,” Bruce said, and he put his phone in his pocket.</p><p>Dick smiled down at Jason. “Not the library, kiddo, but I bet they have one here you can use once you feel better.”</p><p>Bruce leaned close and nodded. “We have a good-sized library you’re welcome to. First, we’re going to get you a bath, though, Jason. We need to bring that fever down and the medicine isn’t working.”</p><p>A bath. Something twisted in Dick’s belly.  “I’ll give it to him,” Dick said, a little louder than he meant to.</p><p>Bruce’s head snapped up and Dick stared him down, daring him to object.</p><p>He didn’t. He just nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Of course. I’ll draw it up, and you can take him in. Dick,” Bruce added, “It’s going to be lukewarm. He may not like it.”</p><p>“Can I go to the library?” Jason asked in a small voice.</p><p>“Maybe after your bath,” Dick said. “Do you understand, Jason? We have to give you a bath.”</p><p>Jason blinked and then closed his eyes. “Never had one, I don’t think,” he muttered. “Only showers.”</p><p>Bruce stood up and moved toward the bathroom. “I’ll get it ready.”</p><p>Dick held Jason’s hand and brushed his fingers through Jason’s hair. “I’ll take care of you, Jason. I promise.”</p><p>An hour later and Jason was back in the bed under fresh sheets and asleep. He was finally clean – he’d gotten more alert the longer he sat in the tub, and he’d let Dick wash his hair. Bruce had the IV back in after the bath, and Dick was watching Jason sleep.</p><p>“Would you like to get a book for yourself?” Bruce asked quietly.</p><p>“No, thank you,” Dick answered, without looking up at Bruce.</p><p>“Do you like to read?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“A little. Not as much as Jason, though. Do you know if Tim and Damian are all right?” He kept his eyes on the rise and fall of Jason’s chest.</p><p>Bruce smiled. “I think so. I had to reassure Tim a little about my lawyers working to get his custody taken away from his parents, but I’m very confident. Damian needed a little reassurance of his own, but I think he’s all right.”</p><p>The sat quietly for a few minutes and Dick got steadily antsier as the minutes dragged on. Finally, he practically jumped off the bed to his feet. “I’m going to go check on Tim and Damian,” he said, and before Bruce could get a word in, he left the room and went looking for the younger boys.</p><p>He found them in the den, each with a book in their hands, and Dick released a breath he’d been holding when he saw them.</p><p>Tim looked up and grinned. “Hi Dick! Alfred showed us the library. It’s really, really cool.”</p><p>Damian shut the book he was reading and scrambled over to grab Dick’s hand. “Are you hungry? Alfred made cookies and they’re amazing. He’s the best chef I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Tim called from behind his book, without looking up, “I don’t think he’s a chef, Dami.”</p><p>“Do you want to read?” Damian asked as he held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>Dick helped himself to two of them and Damian was right. Alfred was an amazing cook. Damian put the plate down and nestled back against the couch, next to Tim, and Dick sat down next to him. After he finished the cookies and Tim and Damian each explained what they were reading, he leaned forward and put his arms on his legs and pressed his palms together, hard. Energy was sizzling under his skin.</p><p>Tim put his book in his lap. “Dick, are you okay?”</p><p>Dick pressed his palms harder. “Yes,” he said, without looking up. “Are you two okay?”</p><p>Damian gave him an absent-minded “mmhmm,” and Tim cocked his head and said, “Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, Dick said, and he stood up. “I’m going to go see if Jason’s awake.”</p><p>He felt Tim’s eyes bore into his back as he left the room, but he ignored it and headed back to Jason’s bedroom. Alfred had joined Bruce at Jason’s bedside, but he was standing and talking down to Bruce, who had his fingers pressed against his temples with a frown.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Dick asked, slipping into the bedroom.</p><p>Alfred looked up and smiled. “Yes, my boy. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Bruce kept rubbing his temples, and there were dark circles under his eyes</p><p>“I’m okay,” Dick said. “Have you slept since you found us last night?”</p><p>Bruce lowered his hands from his head. “I slept a little.</p><p>“You should go sleep some more,” Dick said. “I’ll stay with Jason since the littles seem okay. Thanks for the cookies, by the way, Alfred.”</p><p>Alfred nodded. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>It didn’t escape Dick that Alfred was basically giving them food every couple of hours. No doubt those cookies had some sort of extra vitamins or something in them.</p><p>Bruce and Alfred left at Dick’s prodding, and Dick settled himself into the chair next to the bed, waiting for Jason to wake up. Jason slept on, though, and soon Dick was clenching his hands together and jiggling his knee without control and his whole body had fine tremors running through it. He stood up and moved to the window. The beauty of the manor grounds didn’t hold his attention long, though. He moved back to the bed. He fixed the covers, so they were tucked around Jason’s chin. He needed to be warm. Dick sat back down to wait, but his knee wouldn’t stop moving, so he put his chin in his hand and started to nod off. He jerked and stood up again.</p><p>The need to check on Tim and Damian flared again but leaving Jason to wake up alone wasn’t right. He moved to the window again. Nothing had changed. The grounds were still beautiful, but the cold, December sun was tepid against the browned grass and empty flower beds. It was better than the Gotham streets in winter, though. He turned back to the bed and sat back down in the chair.</p><p>He stood up again a few minutes later. His heart raced and he put his hands behind his head and tugged on his head.</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>He turned and Tim was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. Dick couldn’t help the relieved sigh at the sight of him. “Timmy, hey. Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>Tim nodded and moved to Jason’s bedside. “He’s still asleep? Bruce said his fever went too high this afternoon.”</p><p>Dick sat down in the chair next to the bed and pulled Tim into his lap as Tim laughed.</p><p>“Hey,” he protested. “Dick, put me down.”</p><p>“Nope,” Dick said, and wrapped his arms around Tim. He put his forehead against Tim’s back. “You sure you’re okay, Timmers?”</p><p>Tim was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged. “Bruce says he’s going to handle my parents. I’m just nervous about it. They’re really smart.”</p><p>Dick smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair. “Course they are. You’re practically a genius. Bruce seems pretty smart, too, though.”</p><p>Tim sighed and leaned back into Dick’s arms. “He’s gotta be smart to be Batman, Dick. It’s just,” he said and then stopped.</p><p>Dick squeezed a little. “It’s just what?” he asked.</p><p>Tim squirmed and then settled again. “If my parents win and I have to go back there, I’m not going to, Dick. I thought maybe I could, but I can’t.”</p><p>Dick frowned and he brushed his hand through Tim’s dark, long hair. “I’m not going to let you go back there, Tim, and I’m not going to let you run on your own. If they get custody, I’m getting you out of there. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“You’ve got a place now, Dick!” Tim cried. “You’re not leaving this for me. Jason and Damian need to stay here.”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, Tim. We will. We’re all smart and the four of us together can outsmart your parents. I promise.”</p><p>Tim went limp in Dick’s arms. “Okay,” he whispered.</p><p>They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Dick sat forward and set Tim on the bed next to Jason. “Tim,” he said. “Can you keep an eye on Jason until I get back? I need to check on Damian.”</p><p>Tim nodded and stretched out next to Jason. “Can I sleep a little? I’m really tired, Dick.”</p><p>Dick smiled. Tim was still so little. “Yeah, of course. Rest, Tim. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>He left the door to the room open and headed back down the hall until he found Damian in the den, working on a puzzle by himself. Dick closed his eyes for a moment at the sight of him, and then sat down next to him and ruffled his hair. “Hey, Dami, whatcha working on?”</p><p>Damian didn’t look up. “It’s a puzzle,” he said. “You have to put the picture back together. This one is an elephant in the jungle.”</p><p>Dick smiled down at him. “You like puzzles?”</p><p>Damian raised his head with a very serious look. “I’ve never done a puzzle until today, Dick. I think they’re amazing. This one has seven hundred and fifty pieces and Tim said there are some with more than one thousand pieces. I hope to try one of those soon.”</p><p>“Yeah? That sounds cool,” Dick said. He reached over and placed a puzzle piece in its spot. Damian grinned up at him. They worked the puzzle together for a few minutes when Dick started to wonder if Jason was awake. He stood up. “You okay for a bit, Dami?”</p><p>Damian nodded and bit his lip as he placed another puzzle piece. Dick went back to the bedroom. Tim was gone and Jason was awake. Dick’s heart dropped. “Jason?” he asked and moved to the bed.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>Jason swung his head to blink at Dick, and he nodded. “Hey, Dick.”</p><p>Dick closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he opened his eyes. “Hey,” he said. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Jason’s eyes were clear now, and he sat up against the headboard. “Better, I think.” He scanned the room around him. “Jesus, this place is fancy, huh?”</p><p>Just then Tim walked out from the bathroom and he grinned. “Hey! Jason! You’re up!”</p><p>Dick turned to glare at him. “He woke up alone,” he snapped. “You were supposed to stay with him.”</p><p>Tim frowned. “Yeah. I went to the bathroom. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m okay, Dickson,” Jason said quietly.</p><p>Dick sucked in a sharp breath. “Okay,” he said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dick,” Tim repeated.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dick said. “I’m going to go get Alfred to check on you, Jason. Tim, stay here for a bit, okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tim said, climbing into the chair. “Jason, wait until you taste the food around here. Alfred’s an amazing cook.”</p><p>Dick slipped from the room and went to find Alfred. After Alfred assured Dick that he’d go check on Jason right away, Dick headed back to the den to see if Damian was still working on the puzzle. He wasn’t there. Dick checked the kitchen, then the room Tim and Damian had started in the night before. Damian wasn’t there. Dick went back to Jason’s room, but it was just Jason, Tim, and Alfred. Dick stood in the hallway and tried to slow his heartrate. He headed to where he thought he’d seen Bruce heading earlier and he checked every room. He found an office-sort of setup, but no one was there. He went back to the kitchen. It was empty.</p><p>Dick bit his lip and breathed through his nose. Where was Damian? He headed down another hallway, checking behind every door. Nothing. He found himself in the foyer again, so he pushed his way through the front door and out onto the steps. The sharp wintry air bit at Dick’s arms. The size of the yard in front of him was massive, an expanse of brownish green grass with thin shrubbery lining the long driveway. Dick jumped down the steps two at a time and leapt over a bush to go around the house. He called for Damian as he ran, but he got no answer. His heart raced and it took several minutes to reach the back door to the house. Damian still didn’t answer.</p><p>Dick shoved his way through the back door and tried looking in the rooms he found there. He ended up in a hallway he didn’t recognize, and his breath was coming in gasps. He tried to find his way back to the kitchen, but he ended up at a staircase and then down another hallway. “Damian!” he shouted. He was lost and he didn’t know where Damian was and he was having trouble breathing and what if Damian was lost or hurt or alone and he’d just found his father and now he was gone and what had Dick done wrong after all this time and oh, shit, he couldn’t breathe so he stopped and put his hands on his knees and tried to get enough air and –</p><p>“Dick!” It was Bruce who called, and he was suddenly in front of Dick, pulling him up by the shoulders so they were eye to eye. “Breathe, Dick, with me,” Bruce commanded, so Dick tried, but air just didn’t want to get to his lungs and spots danced in Dick’s eyes.  Bruce took Dick’s hand and pressed it against his own chest and Dick could feel the rise and fall of Bruce’s chest. “Breathe with me, Dick, in for four – good – hold for two – good – out for four. Good.”</p><p>Dick focused on Bruce’s breaths and voice and finally, finally, he pulled in a shuddering breath and tears filled his eyes. “Damian,” he whispered. “I don’t know where he is.” The tears fell, and Bruce shepherded Dick over to a nearby bench and pressed him down to sitting.</p><p>Bruce sat down next to him and rubbed his arm gently, in small circles. “He’s in the gym, Dick, downstairs. He was bouncy and I asked if he wanted to play. He’s safe. I promise.”</p><p>“I didn’t know where he was,” Dick ground out. “I couldn’t find him, Bruce. I didn’t know where he was.” Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto his chin. “I didn’t know where he was.”</p><p>Bruce’s eyes filled with a gentle sadness and he nodded. “You’re used to knowing where the boys are,” he said. “I understand.”</p><p>Dick shrugged and wiped his face with the heel of his hand.</p><p>Bruce kept rubbing Dick’s arm. “I promise you’re safe.”</p><p>“You say that!” Dick snarled, “But how do I know? You’re a vigilante and billionaire and we’re trusting you with our lives! How do I know?” He yanked his arm away and stood up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.</p><p>Bruce stayed on the bench and let his hands drop to his knees. “I suppose I’ll have to earn your trust, Dick. I can do that. Do you want to go see Damian? You might like some of my gym equipment.”</p><p>Dick tried to slow his breathing and stop crying, but all he managed was to gesture vaguely with his crossed arms.</p><p>Bruce understood, though, and led them down the hallway and around a few corners and down another set of stairs to a short hallway and door at the end. He opened it wordlessly and Dick followed him inside. There was Damian, riding a stationary bicycle that was clearly too big for him.</p><p>When he saw Dick, Damian floundered to an awkward stop on the bike and climbed down with a wide grin. “You found him, father!” he called.</p><p>Bruce smiled. “I did. Turns out he was looking for you.”</p><p>“Dick! Look at all of this stuff! There’s another bicycle and there are weight machines and balls and there’s a mat over here!” Damian ran to an open tumbling mat where he broke into a run and then tumbled into a cartwheel and then into a somersault. “We can spar, Dick! Father said he’d let me continue my training a little bit. You can, too!</p><p>Damian’s voice was full of light and Dick sank down to the mat at the sound of it.</p><p>“Dick?” Damian said. “Are you all right?”</p><p>Bruce knelt down in front of Dick. “I think your big brother might be exhausted, Damian,” he said gently, meeting Dick’s gaze.</p><p>Dick held it for a moment and then turned to Damian with a tired smile. “I bet I can show you some good gymnastics here, too, short stuff.”</p><p>Damian nodded seriously and then he knelt down next to Bruce and mimicked his posture. His resemblance to his father was suddenly striking. “Do you want a nap first, Dick?” he asked. “I know the way to your bedroom.”</p><p>Dick laughed, bright and echoing in the large room. “Yeah, Dami, I kinda want a nap. How about you show me the way, huh?” he said.</p><p>Damian stood and offered Dick his hand. Dick stood, too, and took it. “Come on,” Damian said. “I’ll show you the way to a nap, and then after you sleep you can come back here and show me some gymnastics.”</p><p>Dick followed his little brother through the mansion hallways to the bedroom where Tim and Damian slept the night before, and Damian pulled down the bedcovers and pushed Dick up into the bed. “You go to sleep, Dick. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen, okay?”</p><p>Dick nodded and was asleep before Damian made it out of the room.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Bruce Wayne was big, and he loomed over the bed when Jason woke. His chest was probably twice the width of Jason’s, and his arms in the soft-looking green sweater he wore were practically bursting out of the fabric. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gravelly, and Jason flinched, despite his kind words.</p><p>“You’re safe, Jason,” Bruce said, and when Jason flinched, he stepped back from the bed and held his hands up. “Would you like me to go get one of the other boys? I think they’re in the kitchen.”</p><p>Jason could only nod and ignore the flash of sadness on Bruce’s face as he turned to leave the room.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” Bruce said.</p><p>Jason pulled his bed cover up close to his chin after he left and set his hand down on the bed when it pulled on his IV. The IV bag was empty, though, and Jason took stock of his body. He wasn’t nauseous anymore, and his body wasn’t drenched with exhaustion, either. He was rested, he was awake, and was actually anxious to see Dick, Damian, and Tim. His stomach rumbled and he actually looked forward to eating something.</p><p>He took a deep breath and sat up carefully, scooting back to lean against the headboard. He’d read about rooms like this in books, pristine places with four-poster beds and curtains that matched the bedspread. This room had a forest green bedspread and pale green curtains. The bed actually <em>was</em> a four-poster bed with gnarled wood posts. The furniture was the same kind of wood as the bed, a dark brown with darker shades marbled through it. The light was soft, and created an enveloping feel, somehow calming Jason as he breathed.</p><p>The door opened and Tim and Damian practically bounced into the room, grinning and climbing up on the bed next to him.</p><p>“Jason!” Damian said, “You’re awake!</p><p>“And alert,” Tim added as he settled down next to Jason. “You’ve been really out of it.”</p><p>“I feel better,” Jason said, and he raised an arm so Tim could nestle under. Damian draped himself across Tim so he could put his head on Jason’s stomach.</p><p>“Wait until you see the library here, Jason!” he said. “Also, Alfred’s an amazing cook but you can’t have any of the cookies yet. He said you have to ease back into eating.”</p><p>“If your fever is gone, we can take that IV out, kiddo,” Bruce Wayne said as he followed the boys into the room and reached into a nightstand drawer to pull out a thermometer. He waved in front of Jason with a raised eyebrow, so Jason nodded, and Bruce brushed the cool tip of it across Jason’s forehead. It beeped, and Bruce held it up. “98.5 – perfect.”</p><p>Minutes later they had the IV out and a Band-Aid on Jason’s hand. “Where’s Dick?” he asked Tim, who had shifted so that they could get the IV out more easily</p><p>“He’s sleeping. He almost passed out in the gym with Damian.”</p><p>Damian grinned and nodded furiously. “There’s a gym, Jason. Dick’s going to teach me more gymnastics and I’m going to teach him how to fight some more. You can learn, too, I’ll bet.”</p><p>Jason blinked. “So we’re staying here?”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “If that’s all right with you. I’ve made arrangements for a foster care social worker to come make it official tomorrow, for a semi-permanent placement for all of you.”</p><p>Jason crossed his arms and nodded. “Social worker, though. What are the chances they’ll let us stay?”</p><p>Tim frowned. “Why wouldn’t they? This place is perfect.”</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes at Tim’s naivete. “Perfect for little kids, maybe. Social workers in Gotham have a racket and I bet Dick and I would go right into one of the homes that need bigger kids.</p><p>“You’re staying here,” Bruce said, his voice hard as steel. “I’ll have a lawyer present and I’ve been researching what they look for in multi-children placements. I’m not sending you back to Gotham.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Jason shrugged and said, “I’m kind of hungry.</p><p>“That’s good,” Bruce said. “I’ll go see what Alfred thinks you can manage.</p><p>Jason frowned. “I can get myself something.”</p><p>“You stay and rest. I’ll bring you something.”</p><p>“I don’t need you bringing me anything,” Jason said, and he started to climb out of bed.</p><p>Tim pulled him back. “Come on Jason, lay back down. You need the rest.”</p><p>Jason yanked his arm away. “Tim,” he growled. He could get his own damned food.</p><p>“Jason,” Tim replied, and he wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “Just wait here. It’s really okay.”</p><p>Jason huffed and leaned back. His body was heavy again, so he closed his eyes. “Fine,” he muttered. A few minutes later, an older man in a sharp black suit came into the room carrying a silver tray of all fucking things. He set it on the nightstand and turned back to Jason. When he spoke, he had an honest-to-god British accent. Jason stared.</p><p>“I’ve brought you some broth,” the man said. “If you can keep this down, we can try something a bit more interesting in an hour or two, Master Jason. It’s good to see you awake.”</p><p>He handed Jason a bowl and a spoon and motioned for him to eat. Jason spooned some broth into his mouth and swallowed. He stared at the bowl. “What is this?” he asked, because it was almost clear, but it was one of the best things he’d ever put in his mouth. It certainly wasn’t the Campbell’s Chicken Noodle that his mother had given him. This was rich and almost nutty.</p><p>“It’s a chicken broth that I made,” the older man said.</p><p>“Wait,” Jason said. “Who are you?” He had a feeling he should already know this.</p><p>“I’m Alfred Pennyworth,” the man replied.</p><p>“He makes good cookies,” Damian said again.</p><p>Alfred Pennyworth smiled and left the room as Jason spooned more broth into his mouth. Jason managed to eat all of the it before he fell asleep to the sound of Tim reading to Damian as they all lay in the bed.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to go down to the kitchen for breakfast?” Dick asked the next morning. He sat next to Jason, running his hand through Jason’s hair. “Alfred said you can get up and about whenever you want now that you’re fever free and that meal yesterday stayed down.”</p><p>Jason glanced at the bedroom door and then back to the book Tim had brought him. “No, thanks,” he answered. “I’m still pretty tired.”</p><p>Dick shrugged and Jason went back to reading. “Robinson Crusoe” was one of his favorites. When he finally set the book down again, Dick was doing a handstand in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Uh, Dicklet? What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Just practicing my form. I’m teaching Damian how to do the basics, and he’s trying a handstand later today.”</p><p>Dick tumbled back to his feet. “You wanna see the gym? It’s cool.”</p><p>Jason shrugged. “I was wondering if I could take a shower. I feel kind of gross.”</p><p>Dick showed him where there was a stack of pajamas to choose from in the fancy wood dresser, with a “Bruce said he’s ordered us all some new clothes” that Jason chose carefully to ignore. He followed Dick into the bathroom, where Dick pulled out a plush bath towel and washcloth and showed Jason how to turn on the shower before he ducked out of the bathroom. The shower was hot, and it took Jason’s breath away</p><p>At his old apartment with his mother, they had a shower one quarter this size, with a cloudy glass door and dingy grout and cracked brown tile on the shower floor and walls. His mother tried to keep it clean, but it was always kind of dim and gross. This shower was light and airy, and it smelled good, like a flower garden, and every tile gleamed. Most importantly, the water was hot and could be adjusted. At home, he’d had to turn the handle until it stopped, and, even then, it was lukewarm on a good day. This water pounded against his skin and sent heat radiating through his body</p><p>He washed his hair twice and scrubbed his body with soap twice. He didn’t want to turn the shower off. Steam filled the room and when Jason finally turned the water off, he stepped out into warm air. This was the best shower he’d ever had.</p><p>When he emerged into the room, Dick was waiting. “Do you want to go to the kitchen now?”</p><p>Jason glanced at the door and back to the bed. “I think I should rest some more,” he said, and climbed back into bed. “The shower was nice, though.”</p><p>Dick sighed and sat down in the nearby chair. “Oh, okay.”</p><p>“Dick, you don’t have to stay with me,” Jason said. “Go work out with Dami if you want.”</p><p>“I thought maybe you were feeling up to coming, too,” Dick replied. “You seem to be feeling better.”</p><p>“I am. But I really like this book. Maybe later,” he said. “You go on. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Dick left, and Jason read, and when he came back later and asked Jason to go to dinner with the rest of them, Jason refused. Alfred brought a tray and Jason ate and read some more before he finally fell asleep for the night.</p><p>Bruce brought breakfast the next morning and sat down next to the bed. He crossed his arms and leaned back. The boys weren’t wrong about the food here, though, so Jason dug into the scrambled eggs and fruit on his plate.</p><p>“Jason,” Bruce said, and his voice was quiet and even. “Would you like to come to the den and watch a movie when you’re finished?”</p><p>Jason put the tray back on the nightstand and sat back. He shook his head. “I’m okay here,” he said. “I have another book to read today.”</p><p>Bruce nodded and left him alone. That afternoon, Dr. Leslie came back and checked Jason over. She seemed happy he was awake and clearly better. “Imagine my surprise the other day when you ended up at Wayne Manor,” she said with a grin. “I’m glad you’re safe.”</p><p>Jason shrugged and glanced at the nearby window. Talking to Dr. Leslie, who belonged to the Narrows in his head, was doing weird things to his nerves.</p><p>Leslie spoke again, and this time her voice was measured. “You do know you’re safe here, right Jason?”</p><p>He cut his eyes to her and then back to the window. He didn’t answer. He knew no such thing</p><p>“You are, though,” she said. “I’ve known Bruce Wayne since he was a child and I trust you with him. Can that be enough for you?”</p><p>Safe. In a stranger’s house and in a place where two grown men could do things to him and no one would ever know or believe him. He met her gaze. “You really trust these two? This place is huge, and they could hide anything. “Hell, they might be beating Damian or Tim as we speak,” Jason said, but that was a mistake. Now all he could think of was Tim and Dami getting hit by that mountain of a man.</p><p>“They could,” Leslie replied, and she leaned over to brush a hand down Jason’s cheek. “But I don’t think they would. They’re both decent people.”</p><p>Jason stared at his bed covers. He was definitely bored in the room. And movies and a gym sounded fun. “You really trust them?” he asked without looking at her.</p><p>“I really do,” she said. “You shouldn’t hide in here, Jason.”</p><p>He sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll trust you,” he said, and maybe he would, soon.</p><p>When Dr. Leslie left and Bruce invited Jason out of the room again, this time he followed. He walked a few feet behind Wayne, and he memorized how many steps it took before they turned into the kitchen. There was the smell of fresh bread and the boys were all at the small table in the corner.</p><p>Dick’s face lit up. “Jason! You’re up!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Jason nodded and moved to the corner of the room where he could see everyone.</p><p>Alfred handed him a plate of thick-cut bread. “There is honey and butter and jam on the table, Master Jason. Help yourself.”</p><p>Jason stood still as Alfred moved away, and then moved to the table, where he buttered his bread and spread some strawberry jam on it. He moved back to the corner and took a bite and it melted in his mouth.</p><p>“It’s good, isn’t it?” Tim said. “I love strawberry jam.”</p><p>Jason was stuck on the bread. “What kind of bread is this?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s homemade sourdough,” Alfred answered.</p><p>“Homemade?” Jason repeated. “You made this here?”</p><p>Alfred nodded. “Yes. Do you like it?”</p><p>Jason could only nod as he took another bite. He was used to butter or peanut butter on his bread, and he wasn’t used to this thickness and yeasty flavor. He took another bite.</p><p>“Would you like more?” Alfred asked as Jason finished his last bite.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Would you like another slice?” Alfred’s voice was nothing but friendly, but Jason shook his head.</p><p>He didn’t need more. He set the plate on the counter near the sink and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Jason, you’re probably tired,” Dick said, standing from the table. “Do you want to sit down?”</p><p>Everyone was staring at him. The room was warm and smelled good and there was a chair at the table for him, but Bruce Wayne was standing nearby and Alfred was tall and watching him like he was a spooked alley cat and the lighting was soft and this room looked like it was out of a novel, not a real place. Real places were cold and smelled like exhaust fumes and garbage cans, not pine and dusting polish. He swallowed thickly and pushed himself out of the corner and to the doorway that led back to the hall.</p><p>“Jason?” Bruce asked, but Jason pushed past him without looking and hurried down the hallway and back to the forest green room, where he shoved the door shut behind him and sank to the floor, breathing hard.</p><p>After a moment there was a soft knock. “Jay? It’s me, Dick. Can I come in?</p><p>Jason pulled his knees up to his chest and set his head on them. “No. I’m fine.”</p><p>There was the sound of clothes sliding against the door, and then Dick’s voice again, closer to Jason. He pictured Dick sitting against the door just like Jason was. “Jay, it’s okay to feel strange here. I feel strange here, too. But I think it’s safe, and Alfred and Bruce are really nice.”</p><p>“I know,” Jason mumbled. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the scene he’d made in the kitchen.</p><p>“There’s lots to do here if you’re feeling better,” Dick said. “We can play games or find something else to do.”</p><p>Games. Something else. Jason was <em>supposed</em> to find money and a way for them to eat, or he was <em>supposed</em>to go to the library and read and keep warm. That’s what his day was <em>supposed</em> to be, not eating toast in a warm kitchen and touring a mansion and playing games. “I don’t want to,” he said. He stood up and moved back to the bed, where he climbed in and picked up a book. “Leave me alone, Dick,” he called. He would read and get stronger and wait until he had something he needed to do.</p><p>He would be ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up, Bruce and Alfred! </p><p>Yeah....I'm probably going to keep writing this forever, no matter how many people read it. I do appreciate those of you sticking with it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>